Bella Breaksdown
by Onehitwonder21
Summary: Thanks for reading! Bella, not able to deal with Edward leaving, is in an Institution. Things go sour and really hit the fan and fast. Not sure how it will end so input would be great. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plat line, and I'm so lost with it I guess I don't own that either, lol!

A/N: Contains spoilers in New Moon, if you haven't read New Moon…Get off your butt and go read it, not my cruddy story!!!

Summery: This takes place After Bella jumps from the cliff in New Moon. Jacob saves her but he and Charlie decided to put her in an institution. Alice never showed up.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Bella!" said the group in front of her. The 7 in front of her looked hopeful for her response. They should have known better. Bella just sat in her chair and continued to stare out the window in a trance. The group of nurses frowned, though used to her silent treatment, and took no offence. They were used to her behavior by now, but still hopeful that she would snap out of it soon. One of the nurses sighed and wheeled her over to the table in hopes that she would eat something, but knowing it wouldn't happen. She tried to think of something to say, but just kept remembering Bella's 21st birthday.

"Bella! You're only 21! Stop this at once and get back inside! Your life has just began, you're beautiful and kind, and have so much to live for, so much to do, please stop this at once!" cried the nurse. That was a horrible day, hearing the doctors talking about her never being able to walk again from her "fall". That was when Bella gave up. She stopped eating and even talking became a chore, till she gave that up as well.

"Bella, please at least try the cake." the nurses kept saying to her, but she just stared into the nothingness. _They would never understand, she thought, I'm OLD. If...THEY didn't want her at 18, why should they now, I just have to face the fact that THEY aren't coming back. No one thought that she was right, that life was to dull and boring to live without the ones you love. I should be dead anyway with what I know_. Bella was brought back to the present when a nurse said something about Charlie.

"...He said he wasn't coming back till we told him she was better, poor man; I don't think he realizes her chances are so slim." After that the nurses got up and continued talking on the way out. _I was used to being alone, I was always alone now. Renee and Phil came to visit once but I just stared at them until they left and never can back. I remembered they told me they got married, but nothing else. Charlie, poor Charlie, he used to come here every weekend until I told him that the thought of him going fishing on the weekends would make me happier. Now he would or I guess used to visit once a month and always sent me a letter once a week or so, but I never opened them. The only other person to visit was Jacob, he used to see if I changed my mind and would go out with him, like it mattered what I did anymore, but that was a long time ago when he finally gave up_. A sudden commotion at the front desk stirred her from her thoughts. She could hear a nurse getting angry and shouting for security. "You can't go in there sir, the patient doesn't want visitors, Hey! Come back don't…" Bella looked up to see the door starting to open, and froze in shock and wonder on whom it could be.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plat line, and I'm so lost with it I guess I don't own that either, lol!

* * *

Him Him! What was He doing here? Cold eyes stared at Bella as the nurse came in and asked if it was alright. Bella nodded quickly once and looked questionably at the face in front of me. 

"_They _are back" he whispered harshly. The look on Jacob's face told her that he wanted to be any other place than here. "They came back last night, all of them. Alice went to go check on you but Charlie wouldn't tell…

Bella no longer paid attention to him. _Why? Why did they comeback? Did they think I moved on in my life? Why didn't they wait one more year? I was sure to be dead by then. I knew I was wasting away day by day, why oh why couldn't they have waited?!_ Bella was so deep it thought that she didn't hear Jacob calling her name.

"BELLA!" said a frustrated Jacob. "Did you hear me?" At her confused look, he repeated himself sighing, "Do you want…them to know where you are?" Bella looked up in fear and started to hyperventilate. She shook with fear and actually looked like she was about to say something, Jacob was wondering if he should have just stayed home by now. He looked at her while she finally gave up trying to talk and shook her head.

After Bella shook her head, Jacob's attitude changed but to Bella it looked like he was trying to hide how he felt. "But, but, but why not? I thought that would have wanted him to see you. Is _he _the reason why you won't love me? Isn't _HE _the reason why you have given up?" Jacob said, getting frustrated.

That shook Bella, she didn't think anyone knew that she had given up, not completely anyway. But something was nagging at her. _Why was Jacob so upset? Usually he would jump for joy over the fact that I don't want to see...anyone else. Why…_Bella started to shake, but not with anger.

Jacob was in shock, _did she know?!,_ Jacob swallowed hard and almost took a step back. Bella looked pissed! She opened her mouth and for the first time in years spoke "You! You already told him! How could you?!..." she looked like she was going to say more but her voice was hoarse to begin with now it was barely audible. At this point, Jacob did take a step back, he looked at her sheepishly and said; "Well technically no, I told Alice, honestly Bella, it just slipped out, she was so sad and concerned, I…I just had to. I'm sorry. Oh Bella, please don't look so scarred, look, I can get the boys here in two hours, if that. We can make sure they don't see you. Bella, please stop shaking, please." Jacob got up and went to hug her, but the second that he touched her she completely froze up and Jacob could find no emotion in her eyes.

"No" Bella whispered, talking was hard, but she had to make sure no one got hurt over her. Her nurse came in and said it was time to leave. As he left, he glared at the nurse then looked at Bella with concern. Bella was merely staring out in space, preoccupied with something. "Bye Bella, I hope it all works out." Bella didn't even look at him, so he merely sighed and left.

Bella paid no attention to the nurse and tried to think of something to do. She knew that _Edward_, wow, that wasn't so hard, didn't love her, so he might not even stop by, but she couldn't count on that. She was going to have to kill herself, and she only had three hours to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plat line, and I'm so lost with it I guess I don't own that either, lol!

* * *

Bella was deep in thought and had a plan forming in her mind. "I'd like to go outside in the sun please." If she had any emotions at all, she would have found the look on the nurse's face hilarious. She looked like she would die from shock.

"Wh wh what?" the nurse spurted. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Please", said Bella, "I miss the sun." Bella hoped that this would work; it was the only thing she could think of. "But Bella, sweetie, it's almost dusk, the sun will be down soon." "Please, I wish to see it, I miss it." Bella almost felt like gagging at the thickness of acting sweet. She just wanted the nurse to do what she said so she can get on with things. The nurse sighed and mumbled something about talking to her supervisor, but Bella just blocked that out. 10 minutes later, Bella was on her way outside and bracing herself on how to go through with her plan. They had arrived to a calm meadow where the sun shown weakly though the trees, but was still stronger then a normal day in Washington. While Bella was thinking of a way to get the nurse to go away her pager went off. "Bella, we have to go." "You have to go, I can stay here, it's not like I can run away," The nurse looked concerned but hurried towards the clinic saying a hurried "I'll see you later".

When the nurse was out of earshot, Bella looked up and said, "You can come out now Jacob, I know you're out there." After a brief few seconds, Bella began to panic; everything depended on Jacob being out here. Before she could get to worked up, Jacob appeared. "Bella!" he said shocked "what are you doing out here?"

"Jacob", Bella sighed, "I needed to talk to you, I realized something when you told that the Cullens were coming back." Jacob looked shocked at the fact that she had called them by name and hadn't flinched. Jacob waited for Bella to tell him what she was thinking in fear of her shutting down again.

"Jacob, you mean so much to me, at first as a friend but then, as much more", at this Jacob tried to speak, but Bella put her hand up silencing him. "I know I have been cruel to you, but I hope you can forgive me. I want to get past all this, I want a life with you, I wanmph." Bella was cut short by Jacob kissing her. Bella kissed him back but the she decided now was the time, it had to be now. At that moment she said the worst thing ever, "I love you so much, Edward". To Jacob, it was like time stood still, he couldn't breath, and then he felt it. Uncontrollable rage. Jacob tried to control it, but knew it was to late.

Bella waited, knowing what was to come and welcomed it. "How could you fall for that Jacob? How could I _ever_ love someone like you? You are nothing but a _**dog.**_" At that she gasped at the blood red eyes on the creatures face in front of her. The wolf snarled and slashed 5 lines across Bella's frame killing her. At the smell of her blood, Jacob quickly howled and ran towards Forks, running to the one person he never wanted to see again.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plat line, and I'm so lost with it I guess I don't own that either, lol!

A/N: Contains spoilers in New Moon, if you haven't read New Moon…Get off your butt and go read it, not my cruddy story!!!

Summery: This takes place After Bella jumps from the cliff in New Moon. Jacob saves her but he and Charlie decided to put her in an institution. Alice never showed up.

* * *

For the next two chapters, it's going to be the Cullen's side of how things are happening during this time. It's going to be mostly from Jaspers POV. 

**Jaspers POV**

"Alice, I don't see why it's necessary to be here. Why is it now that you want to check up on her? I'm sure she's fine. "Jasper said. Jasper, Alice and Edward were driving back to Forks, Alice was driving with Jasper in the passenger seat, leaving Edward sulking in the back, scowling at Alice. "Call it a gut feeling, if you must, but I feel like something is wrong." Alice sighed angrily "And would you stop thinking of ways to kill me Edward! It's childish."

Edward just glared at her and as a slight hint of calm filled the air, he punched Jasper in the back of the head. Jasper, not even flinching, turned slightly to glance at Alice, who shook her head slightly. Edward saw the exchange and growled, knowing it was about him. When he received no answer, in words or thoughts, he gave up and went back to sulking. He almost jumped, recognizing some of the scenery and estimated their arrival time to 10 minutes. He almost unnecessarily sighed, but realized the two turncoats in the front seats would use it against him and get all nosy.

For all of his effort though, Jasper could tell that Edward was worried and bitter. Jasper knew the worry was over whether or not they were doing the right thing and if Bella was really in trouble. Jasper almost laughed at the bitterness radiating from Edward. Edward was only bitter because we were disobeying him, like Edward was king of us all or something. The only reason why he was coming along in the first place, was to make sure we didn't unnecessarily interfere with Bella's life somehow. Alice and Jasper had told him that they were only going to watch for a day or two, just to check things out. Jasper wasn't sure what hurt Alice more, the fact that she couldn't talk to Bella, or that Edward didn't trust her enough that he had to tag along.

"I just don't feel the need to be here. Nothings going to happen to her, that's why we left."

"That's why _you_ left, we were forced to," Alice whispered, knowing that Edward would hear her. Edward showed no response, except for the flash of anger that Jasper felt. They pulled into their driveway and got out, or would have, but a very pudgent smell filled the car as soon as they opened their doors. Edward began growling like a madman while Alice started to shake and whimper. Jasper, feeling a cascade of emotions from all three of them, said, "What the Hell?!" Alice and Jasper looked at each other frowning, and ran after Edward as he ran towards town, but really only to Bella's.


End file.
